Hawaii Reunion: Bensler Love
by Benslerlovers
Summary: Olivia Benson goes to Hawaii on a vacation with Noah and Amanda and Sonny, and bumps into someone that she hasn't seen in seven years: Elliot Stabler. Will they solve Elliot's case and navigate their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lt. Olivia Benson and Noah Benson was enjoying their summer vacation in Hawaii, and she looks at her son, and said "How about a day at Beach, we can enjoy our day together, we are meeting Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny at the beach, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later they were playing soccer and she kicked the ball so far past Noah who cant get the ball , and Olivia saw where it was going, and said "ill go get our ball back, and go play with Aunt Amanda and Jesse and Uncle Sonny , ill be right back." She walks slowly as water hits her feet and was glad to have a vacation after a tough case back in New York, she wasn't looking and bumped into a stranger and said "I'm sorry, sir," as she picked the soccer ball and saw the face and it was her former partner who she hasn't seen in seven years since the day of shooting, and said "Elliot Stabler, what are you doing here?" as she slapped his face and hugged him so tightly.

Elliot was rubbing his red cheek from where Olivia slapped him and said "I deserve that, I'm so sorry for leaving you after the shooting, let me explain everything please?" She looks at his blue eyes and said "Okay, Elliot where can we sit on the beach, we need to talk everything out, but you can't leave me ever again."

He looks around the beach and checks the family that was playing in water, and said "right here, we can sit here, I have to make sure the Murray family is all right, I am on protective detail." They both sit down on the sand and Olivia checks and see Noah still playing with Amanda and Sonny. She sighs and takes a deep breath and looks at her former partner and said "Elliot, I have been worried about you for past seven years, why didn't you get in touch with me?" He sighs and said "after the shooting, I had many issues and after IAB cleared me of the shooting, I wasn't ready mentally to go back to work so I decided to get myself into therapy for a while and Kathy and I got divorced few years ago after I finished the therapy, and I have been here in Hawaii for Three years now because Maureen works at Honolulu Hospital and I enjoy being around my family." Olivia said"Oh I understand now, why didn't you tell me that you were going into therapy, I would be there for you from day one, and did I ruin your marriage?" He looks around and checks out the family and said "I was an coward not telling you but I thought you didn't want me around after the shooting and you didn't ruin the marriage, it just was at the point of Kathy and I wanted other things and you still have my heart because I chose you over the job. If I had choice of that day, I would have made that same choice over again protecting you and the precinct."

Olivia said "Thanks, I needed that closure, what you are doing for living now in Hawaii?" HE smiles and said "Yes, I am a Lieutenant in Honolulu PD, and I am on a protective detail of Mayor Murray and his family." She sees the family and said "Oh I recognize the person from the newspaper I read occasionally in the news, why are you protecting them?

Elliot said "it's the election year in city of Honolulu for Mayor, and there is a threat going on and we don't know who has been sending the threats to Mayor Murray and his co workers and family, it has been frustrating for me and the team." Olivia said "you will get this guy because I know being former partner of yours, you wont give up on a case when we were partners." She smiles and said "Can I help you on the case plus it gives us opportunity to see if there is something between us, I have been in love with you, do you feel same way about me? I can keep secret from my son and Amanda and Sonny," as she points to them playing in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elliot looked at his former partner after he heard her question and said "Yes I do feel the same way about you, and you can help me with the case, Liv." She smiles and said "meet me in an hour in the lobby in the hotel," she kisses his cheek. She rushes off and he looks at Olivia Benson and thinks to himself that he is happy he has second chance at happiness in his life and promises to himself that he won't ruin his second chance with Olivia Benson.

An hour later, Olivia Benson walked into the lobby into the hotel and saw Elliot waiting with his badge hung around his neck and saw his old badge next to his gun in the holster, and Olivia walks towards him and said "Ready for the day, Elliot, I will always be here next to you watching your back like old times." He smiles as both walk out to his car, and they get into the car and Elliot gets the case files from his backseat and gives to Olivia.

Elliot was driving towards the station in Honolulu on the freeway and said "Hey Liv, do you know that Cragen told me you adopted Noah right?" She nods, and said "I never knew you kept in touch with Cragen." She continued to read the case files, and Elliot said "Cragen had me call the judge on behalf of you and I convinced her to let you adopt Noah Porter." She was surprised to hear that as Elliot enters the parking lot near the station and parked his car and turned off the car, and she gets her seat belt off and jumps into Elliot's laps and said "Elliot, is that true, you did that for me?" He nods as she kisses him hard on the lips and he settles down into the kiss and they were kissing for few minutes.

After the kiss, Elliot and Olivia were surprised and she said "it feels right between us, Elliot." He smiles and kisses her hard again, and they break up for air again, and he said "I love you so much, Olivia Benson, thanks for giving me a second chance and I won't give it up because I want to be with you for good." She smiles and gets off the lap, and said "Let's go in the station and you lead me around the station and meet the people you work with, and lets catch this guy who has been eluding you for a long time."

Few minutes later, he led her into his office and she looked around the bullpen and said "Wow, it's very laid back atmosphere here in Honolulu. Elliot looks around and sees his co-workers and said "Yeah, crimes are most involved with tourists or locals, it happens because Honolulu is very good town for tourists all year because weather is paradise here."

She looks up at the board as Elliot showed her things that was sent to Mayor Murray, and Olivia looks over things and said "Wow, Mayor Murray gotten many threatening stuff including a note, did you have Lab test that?" she points to the blood on the note " **YOU ARE NEXT."** __Elliot said "Yeah the lab tested and it was not human blood, it was a fake blood like you use for Halloween costume to dress up as a vampire, and we checked all stores, it doesn't come from local store." She sighs with her hand on her forehead, and said "So this guy does send threatening notes, and he just drops it off?"

Elliot said "Yeah, that's exactly what we think, but we checked every video in the city hall upstairs, no suspicious people has shown up at same time, so we think it may be someone inside the police department or mayor's staff helping him drop off the mail." He gets another box of threatening notes and put them on table, and said "this box was first threatening stuff few months ago around in March." She looks around the evidence, and looks into something strange and said "Elliot, did you see that?" She points to a toy in the picture. He looks at the picture and said "Why did I miss that picture?" Olivia said "We got to go back to the first crime scene where you and your guys found this note. I am not saying you and your guys overlooked something, but I will help you make sure you remember what went on that night, and we will recheck every inch of that room, maybe there is a clue from that night."

He sighs and said "Okay, Olivia, that's good idea, and ill drive you to the crime scene." She smiles and said "I am hungry; I haven't eaten since I woke up, and can you take me to lunch before we look over the scene?" He nods and said "I have best place for a short lunch, let's go." They go out the station holding hands.


End file.
